The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle air dam structure, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance airflow through exterior intake assemblies in vehicles.
Many types of vehicles include exterior intakes, which facilitate passage of airflow from outside the vehicles into and around the vehicles, such as for aerodynamic and cooling purposes. However, exterior intakes of vehicles may include relatively large inlet openings in structural components of the vehicle for passage of airflow therethrough. These inlet openings can cause decreased structural support and rigidity in respective components, such as front and rear bumpers, hood, roof, front and rear fenders, doors, mirrors, pillars, side sills, etc. This decreased structural support can be influenced by a variety of factors, including implementation of crossbars extending across inlet openings configured to enhance structural support of the exterior intakes.